1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door structure for a vehicle and more particularly to a door structure for a vehicle which is adapted to be opened upward by sliding and swinging as well as used as a large advertising plate or a sun-shade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a review of a modern vehicle, most of the doors of the vehicle are either opened by a horizontal sliding or an outward horizontal swing . However, in the case of swinging, a sufficient space is necessary or else access through the door is difficult. In the case of sliding, a sufficiently large area for access is not available. Moreover, most of the doors for vehicles are simply used as access for people or articles, rather than for other purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,267, a back door structure for a motor vehicle is disclosed, in which the back door is mounted on a vehicle roof with hinges for movement between an open and closed position. Moreover, a stay damper is connected with the back door at one end and connected with a rear pillar at the other end, which biases the back door to a raised open position and is disposed between the rear pillar and the back door when closed. However, such a door structure in that patent is still necessary for a sufficient swinging space.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,123, an upwardly-acting door structure is disclosed, which comprises an upper panel and a lower panel moving at twice the speed of the former. The upper and lower panels may be raised to uncover an access opening, or lowered to cover the access opening. However, the door structure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,123 is not suitable for a space which has a height limitation preventing the door from being opened completely.